


Jesus!

by hajimesato



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimesato/pseuds/hajimesato
Summary: Happy birthday Jon!
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Jesus!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Jon!

“所以现在是什么情况？”David如一阵旋风般冲进客厅，头发一缕一缕地向外呲出去，把他的脑袋撑大了一倍，活像只刚从动物园逃跑的金毛狮子。

剩下四个人围绕着茶几而坐，Tico和Alec占领了沙发，而Jon和Richie一人坐在一张凳子上。并且Jon把腿搭在了Richie的大腿上。搞什么鬼？

“你被雷劈了吗？”“我们正在讨论晚上的演出。”两个声音同时响起。

“去你的Al，我只是刚刚逃离了我妈的臭骂。就因为你们这群混蛋把烟头留在了车上！还有……”他转过身，“Jonny，你为什么他妈的把脚翘在Richie的身上？”

Jon耸耸肩，“只是惯性。快坐下听我说。”

“好吧，”David走到Tico和Alec中间，按住两人的肩膀用力推开，然后来回扭动着，为自己开辟出一块可以坐的空位，左右晃着脑袋，假装没听见他们对自己炸开的头发的抱怨。“到底发生了什么？”他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Jon搭在Richie身上的腿看。操，现在Jon还换了个姿势，他把右腿搭在左腿上了。

“听着，”他把两只脚向内转，让鞋尖相碰，发出“哒哒”的响声，“今晚我想试一下我们前几天排练的新歌……”

虽然他感到很抱歉，但是David不得不承认，Jon说的那么多话他一个字都没听进去，他的目光完全被他们紧密连结地部位吸引了——他是指大腿，你懂的。但这不能怪他，只能怪Richie那双手。那双手正按在Jon的小腿上，用力地来回抚摸着，像是在摸一只猫或者什么。但这并不重要，见鬼，他知道这两人喜欢在唱歌的时候眉来眼去，可也不至于发展得这么快吧！一股奇异的愤懑感涌了上来，明明我才是John的发小！他在心里大喊。他开始觉得自己就像是一个勤勤恳恳的老农夫，努力耕作一年，种出颗晶莹玉润的大白菜，还没来得及欣赏就给猪拱了。不不不，这对Richie也太不友好了，应该是这样：他像那个勤勤恳恳的女巫，守护着高塔里的莴苣姑娘，没想到她竟然背着自己跟别的男人交往……“你竟然背叛了我！”David沉浸在幻想的角色中，几乎要把台词尖叫出来。

“你在搞什么鬼，Dave？”莴苣姑娘传来不满的声音。

“什么都没有，”David把他因激动而抬起的屁股放回了沙发上，“我只是在思考我的百老汇事业。”

“啊——”Jon回以一个标志性的白眼，“停下你的百老汇，我不会让你在演出时弹的。”说着把他的右腿重新砸回Richie的大腿上。

“嗷！”Richie怪叫一声，但是没有人理他。

“而且我发现这双鞋可真他妈的丑。”Jon做了一个莫名其妙的补充。

“我早就告诉过你不要买这双紫的，你拒绝了。”噢，是Alec！David努力地转动眼珠，想要看看这位专业接话大师的表情是不是一如既往的欠揍，可惜他炸开的头发把旁边挡得严严实实。该死，要不是他为了逃跑，迎着风一路狂奔，他就不会变成这样。不对，要不是他们忘记把烟头扔出去，他就不用逃跑了。并且，那堆烟头里绝对有Alec的杰作。我就知道他是个混蛋，David的大脑在飞速运转后得出了结论，归根到底还是Alec的错。

细细簌簌的声响再次吸引了他的注意，非常好，Richie现在不跟Jon调情了，他在脱Jon的靴子。他缓缓地把拉链勾下来，好像是在极力减小这对他们“会议”的影响——当然这毫无意义，现在已经没有人在听Jon说话了，他们都在盯着Richie脱靴子的动作，只有他自己还没意识到——然后卡住靴子后跟的部分，轻轻摇动着，试图用巧劲把它晃下来。但是还没有成功。

加油啊！奥运冠军！

David默默握紧拳头，开始在心中摇旗呐喊，他对Alec的仇恨已经被抛到脑后了。

他的心随着Richie晃动的幅度而剧烈跳动着。女士们先生们！这是一场持久战！激情的热血控制住了他，虽然他并不知道自己为什么要为这种事情激动。罢了，随便吧，总之Sambora选手已经在胜利的边缘了。

终于，随着靴子落地的声响，Richard Stephen Sambora宣告了他的胜利。“你成功了，兄弟！你是冠军！”David激动地站起来，向他的朋友发出祝贺，“你就是冠军——我的朋友！”他几乎是在高歌了，天呐。

“哦，呃，谢谢？”Richie显然没有理解键盘手的激动，他的手茫然地悬在半空，僵硬地挤出一句感谢。然后转向Jon，强行移开话题，“现在开心了吗？”

“耶！”David用欢乐的声音替他的主唱作了回答。

Alec不敢置信地看着前方的三个人，然后缓缓地站起来，“我要走了，你们这群疯子。”他小心翼翼挪向门口，尽量不靠近那片诡异的地方：那里由一个发了疯唱歌的键盘手，一个喜欢脱人靴子的变态吉他手和一个正在别人身上抖腿的神经病主唱组成。“愿上帝保佑你这狗娘养的，Rich，希望医生到时候不会问你为什么手上得了脚气。” 说完Alec便头也不回地走进了风中。

Tico还在沙发上，像一个入定的老僧，或者说他已经化作石像了。不管怎样，他显然是放弃了思考。

David仍然在满屋子乱窜乱唱，糟蹋着皇后乐队的歌曲，另外两个人则是像没事人一样开始聊起了天。

很显然，这些人已经没救了，他们和这个时代里所有的乐队都一样不正常。但是也许某日他们会站在酒吧以外的舞台上，就让我们拭目以待吧。


End file.
